Surface cleaning operations are conducted daily to maintain cleanliness in industrial, commercial and public buildings, such as in restrooms. Such cleaning operations generally involve applying a cleaning liquid to various surfaces of the room.
The systems used in such cleaning operations typically apply the cleaning liquid at high volumes and high pressures. The high volume of cleaning liquid results in long drying times of the surfaces. The high pressures at which the cleaning liquid is applied makes it difficult to control where the cleaning liquid is applied due to splattering. Additionally, the high pressure spray of the cleaning liquid can damage certain surfaces.
Typical cleaning liquids include non-purified water containing hard minerals such as iron and manganese (i.e., hard water). Unless wiped clean of the cleaning liquid, the surfaces can take a long time to dry. Additionally, spots or residue often form on non-wiped surfaces due to the minerals in the water. The existence of residue following the drying of the cleaning liquid is also the result of the use of a large volume of cleaning agent in the cleaning liquid.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.